The present invention relates to a wire harness and more particularly to a wire harness including a conductive path with a braided part and a sheath member which accommodates and protects the conductive path.
In order to electrically connect together devices mounted on a motor vehicle, a wire harness is used. The wire harness includes a sheath member having a tubular body form and one or a plurality of conductive paths accommodated in the sheath member. For instance, in the wire harness disclosed in below-described patent literature 1, the wire harness is arranged so as to pass under the floor of a vehicle body of a motor vehicle. In the wire harness, a part corresponding to the under-floor of the vehicle is arranged straight. Such a wire harness is formed so as to be long. In the below-described patent literature 1, especially, as for the part arranged straight, a below-described matter is understood. Namely, it is understood that the conductive path in the sheath member is vibrated by a vibration during driving of a vehicle.
[Patent Literature 1] JP 2011-254614 A